Moisture sensors for the determination of moisture of gases, in particular including capacitive evaluation of polymeric functional layers, are available in the related art. German Patent No. DE 40 35 371 A1 describes a capacitive moisture sensor including a capacitor having two metallic electrodes and a substrate supporting the capacitor. Between the two electrodes, one of which is formed by a moisture-permeable metallic layer, is located a moisture-sensitive polymer film as a dielectric, which is made of polyetherimide.
Such polymeric functional layers are sensitive to environmental influences, and furthermore, the capacitive evaluation structure requires extensive structuring and deposition steps.